A Day In a Life
by blackstar48
Summary: Mary Margaret's first day of the curse. OneShot.


**Summary: Mary Margaret on the first day of the curse. Oneshot. Oh and please see the author's note at the bottom of the page after the story! It's pretty important, especially if you are an Evil Regal! ;0**

**Enjoy the story, my lovelies.**

**OUAT isn't mine.**

* * *

I wake up in my bed at 8:15 am. It feels like something's missing, almost like I just lost someone important to me.

But that is _impossible_ because for as long as I can remember, I have been teaching at Storybrooke Elementary School.

I give myself a shower and I get into my work clothes; white laced up button shirt with a matching blue blazer, and dark washed out skinny jeans.

Once I change into my clothes, I eat the usual breakfast meal, which is cereal.

Same routine, as always.

But something doesn't seem right to me.

I feel _sad_ and _lonely_. I search deep down into my heart and soul to find out exactly why I was feeling so odd today.

As I gulp down my orange juice, a gasp escapes my mouth.

Flashes engulf me suddenly, and I am forced to shut my eyes as each memory hits me like a tidal wave.

_Enchanted Forest. Our palace. Mother and father...mother dies. Horse goes out of control._

_ Woman saves me...Regina. Regina asks me to keep a secret...I didn't keep it._

_ Regina hates me. Wants me gone. Dead._

_ Regina sends me in hiding in the woods..._

_I meet Charming. We fall in love...he wakes me up from the Sleeping Curse..we take back the kingdom._

_ Wedding._

_ Regina crashes the wedding, threatens us._

_ Regina enacts the Dark Curse... Charming's dead... my baby Emma escaped the curse._

I open my eyes, and this time, I remember everything. I was right, everyone I loved was ripped away from me. A tear escapes my eye and runs down my cheek.

"Emma!" I call out desperately to no one. My baby girl is alone, in another world, abandoned, with no one to guide her. My heart aches for her.

More tears stream down my face.

"Charming!" I yell out, knowing fully well that my true love is also gone.

Sadness and grief takes over my body as I remember only getting to hold my baby girl for a few seconds before she had to go into the wardrobe. Our saviour will come save us all on her 28th birthday.

I still cry out in despair... I will never be there for Emma's first step, first word, first smile. All those milestones, I am going to miss because Regina enacted the curse.

A newfound rage finds its way inside me.

_It's her fault._

Regina does not know the pain she put me, and all of us through.

I try to contain my anger as I get a glass of water, trying to calm myself down.

I shut my eyes, trying to relax. Surprisingly, it's working really well.

Wait... _no_.

I'm getting nauseous. My head is spinning. My vision is starting to get distorted and blurry.

Something weird is happening to me... It must be the curse, trying to prevent me from remembering who I really am.

I hear whispering in my voice.

_"Mary Margaret Blanchard..."_

"Who's there?!" I shout out, trying to sound brave and fearless. Inside, I'm feeling terrified. What is going on?

_"Mary Margaret Blanchard..."_

I have finally lost my mind, haven't I? I'm hearing voices inside my head.

The throbbing pain in my head gets even worse, and I am forced to lie down on my bed.

It hurts so much.

It feels like a hammer is pounding on my head. Lots and lots of hammers hitting my head.

To try and relieve the pain, I think of happy times when I was in our palace...

Those times when mother used to lull me to sleep with her enchanting voice, when I met Charming... when I finally got to hold Emma, even just only for a few seconds.

For a moment, those thoughts seemed to help me feel less pain.

"Oh!" I gasp. The pain really starts getting worse and worse. I can barely breathe now.

Hardly.

Darkness starts to take over me. I think of one final thought before succumbing to darkness.

_Emma..._

Suddenly the pain goes away. Just like that.

When I open my eyes, I feel numbness settle around me. I squint my eyes, trying to feel something. Anything.

But nothing came.

But then a feeling of emptiness enters me. It hurts, _really hurts_. Not the kind of physical pain, but the type of pain that just seems to be eating away at my insides, clawing at me.

I try to bottle up the pain. It's not working.

It hurts a lot.

My head is pounding, in a rhythmic way, but still hurts.

Then it feels as though all knowledge I've ever known about myself...my identity...is shooting out of my head like a rocket.

My memories feels like it has been wiped away, just like the thousands of homes washed away by a horrible storm.

All I can see now is red. Pure red.

Then it's gone.

I feel my head hit the tile floor with a loud _thump_ before I can even stop myself...

* * *

This time, I open my eyes, and there's a feeling of uncertainty around me.

I take a deep breath.

I am Mary Margaret Blanchard. A fourth grade teacher at Storybrooke Elementary School.

Not even realizing this, my legs carry me outside the apartment and into the streets of Maine.

The clouds gives off a gloomy atmosphere as my legs carry me through the streets. I feel so odd, and so lonely...

I was lost in my thoughts...

"Oof!"

I gasp, mouth morphed into an 'O' shape as I take in the person who I have bumped into.

Oh. It's Mayor Regina Mills, hard ass mayor of the town. She is beautiful, very beautiful, yes...but there's a certain uneasiness about her that makes me very uncomfortable.

She gazes at me with narrow brown eyes, her face intimidating.

"I-I'm sorry..." I manage to stumble out. I cannot even look at her.

"Do watch where you're going next time, Miss Blanchard," she says to me in a regal manner (as if she's the queen of this town, ha...), "Someone could get hurt."

I nod, my eyes never leaving the ground.

Then Regina continues walking, the clicking of her heels loud with a staccato beat to it.

For some strange reason, this woman frightens me. Yet the reason is still unknown. Maybe because she's the mayor? I don't think that's the reason why she sends chills down my spine.

I have this hunch that she dislikes-no..._hates_ me.

But why would she hate me for?

* * *

The rest of the day goes on normally. Or as normally as I could imagine it to be.

Nothing weird has happened to me at work, just young children to teach.

But then, I feel another feeling of emptiness. Like I'm missing something in my life.

_Someone._

I walk into the hospital, automatically, like I have been doing this forever on repeat. I report to one of the units, clutching the white flowers in my hands with sweaty palms.

Entering the room, I see the most handsome man in the world. He looks very charming. But he also looks lonely. My eyes gaze over the name of the patient: John Doe. No one has claimed him, the doctors have told me this.

He's in a coma.

Apparently, Regina has come and saved him and brought John Doe to the hospital.

I feel the burn of jealousy. That should have been me...I could have had the chance to save him... see his handsome face. Maybe even kiss him. As if a kiss would bring him back.

I enter the room quietly, and set the flowers on the table. I gently reach out to touch John Doe's face. I imagine his eyes are a shade of ocean blue, and if his eyes were awake, I would have probably gotten lost inside them.

I daydream for a few minutes before realizing that this man really is not going to respond to me.

Sadly, I get up and reach for the door. As I leave the room, I look at John Doe's face one more time before leaving the hospital, trying to ignore the painful tug in my chest.

The funny thing is, I do not know the man at all. But I feel a connection towards him, it's so unexplainable. I feel drawn to him anyways.

Maybe one day, he'll wake up...maybe one day the person whom he loves will find him. Even give him a happy ending.

I know I will be happy for him. But for sure I won't be happy for myself because I know that the person who can give John Doe happiness will never be me.

But who knows? Only time will tell. 

**End**

* * *

**Another Author's Note! Yay?!**

**Anyways, if you are an evil regal, you probably know that Lana can sing. If you don't...well, now you know.**

**The point of this note is that tomorrow, when the new OUAT episode airs live, evil regals will try and trend #GetLanaToSing on Once, and hopefully, Adam, Eddy and the rest of the cast will see this trend. **

**I mean, come on. Who does not want to hear Lana sing?! She practically sings like an angel. **

**So, are we all going to trend #GetLanaToSing tomorrow night?! **

**Yes? **

**GREAT!**

**Oh, and thanks for reading my story guys! Please R&R! **

**Much love,**

**blackstar48 xoxoxoxo**


End file.
